The story of Dia and Kiseki
by Sailor Star Singer
Summary: Dia and Kiseki are childhood friends and they like each other but neither would admit to themselves forget each other or anyone else that matter enjoy this story full of the romance humor and drama of there own and their friends lives.


_**The story of Dia and Kiseki**_

**Sakura: this is my new story it's about the charas of shugo chara they will be human in this story by the way the human characters will make appearances but you won't see them often **

**Melody: Ayaka-chan (rimahikoroxx) is helping Sakura write this story**

**Dianna: Sakura does not own shugo chara**

**Sienna: please enjoy**

_**Chapter 1 **_

Dia's p.o.v

I was walking to my school with my bestfriend Mashiro Kaori otherwise known as Kusukusu no-one really knows why that became her nickname not even Kaori herself but it did and that's what pretty much everyone calls her now so anyway I also have 5 sisters but Ami is in pre school and Amu goes to a boarding school in another part of Japan with Kusukusu's sister Rima, Rhythm's and Temeri's brother Nagihiko, Kiseki's brother Tadase, Yoru's, Iru's and Eru's brother and sister Ikuto and Utau, Daichi's brother Kukai, Pepe's sister Yaya and Musashi's brother Kairi oh and as for my other 3 sisters well I don't know where they are they left earlier then me probably so Kusukusu would have to wake me up considering they knew she was going to come round and walk to school with me and the fact they love hearing how she woke me up this one time she pushed me out of bed and another time she poured cold water all over me Anyway when we reached school we immediately went up to the roof but not the roof that a lot of people go on we found a secret staircase once and went up there to find ourselves on a roof which was decorated with all sorts of different flowers and plants it was a really beautiful and peaceful place anyway when we got their we saw our friends Tsukiyomi Iru, Tsukiyomi Eru, Tsukiyomi Yoru, Souma Daichi, Fujisaki Temeri, Yuiki Pepe and Sanjo Musashi along with my male bestfriend Hotori Kiseki my sisters Hinamori Ran, Hinamori Miki and Hinamori Su and Kaori's male bestfriend Fujisaki Rhythm I think she has a crush on him but she won't admit it "Dia Kusukusu what took you two so long" My sister Miki asked "Well unlike you I didn't leave early" I told her at that she nodded her head agreeing with me "so how did Kusukusu wake you up this time" Ran asked me "oh now you see apparently she has a really load irritating noise on her phone for god knows what reason and decided it would be a good idea to turn it to full blast and put it right near my ear" I told my sister and glared at my best friend who just so happens to be the master of torture and comedy in our group Kusukusu however pretended she didn't see it and carried on smiling innocently even though everybody here knows she wasn't anyway we all talked for a while until the bell went for lesson.

Time skip lunch Kaori's p.o.v (I really can't be bothered to write the lessons)

"hey Kusukusu over here" my male best friend Rhythm called out to me I nodded my head and then walked in the direction of the table all my friends were sitting around normally we'd eat on the roof but it was raining so we decided against it when I got there I sat on a chair in between my best friends Hinamori Dia and Rhythm "so guys I hear a new student will be coming tomorrow" Yoru said all of a sudden "really girl or boy" Rhythm asked "girl her names Nana de morcerf Yamamoto she's from France" Yoru said "how do you know this" I asked him "because me and my sisters have met Nana and her older sister Lulu who is going to the same boarding school as our siblings before" he said "oh okay then" I said shrugging it of.

The next day 1st period Maths Yoru's p.o.v

I was sat in my Maths class next to an empty desk on the other side of that empty desk sat Kaori and on the other side of her sat Rhythm my other friends and my sisters were in this class to but they were dotted around the class room away from us anyway we were listening to the teacher ramble on about something every body already knows how to do when the new girl aka Nana ran in "I'm sorry I'm late but I'm new here and I got lost and" she said but the teacher cut her of "it's alright just introduce yourself to the class" he told her "alright" Nana said before turning to the class "hey ya'll I'm Nana de morcerf Yamamoto I'm from France any questions" she said at that one girl rose her hand "yes why are you speaking funny" she asked "this here's a nagoyain accent this is how I talk" Nana replied "alright Yamamato-san you can sit in-between Tsukiyomi Yoru and Mashiro Kaori" the teacher said at that Nana simply nodded and walked over to the empty desk next to me "yo Nana long time no see" I said "Yoru how've ya been" she asked "good what about you" I asked her "great I'm glad I get to see you again" she said sitting down "me too hey you want to hang out with me and my mates at lunch and after school today" I asked her "well if I won't be causin' no inconvenience then sure" she replied "you won't be causing any inconvenience to anyone and this is a great way to make new friends" I told her at that she simply nodded.

Lunch time Nana's p.o.v

When the bell rang for lunch Yoru who was sitting next to me grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the roof considering everyone in his group of friends brings pack lunches and luckily so do I anyway when we made it up the stairs and opened the door I stared in awe at just how beautiful the roof was there were flowers of all sorts of colours dotted around and there was also butterflies around it was very beautiful their I also saw Yoru's friends and his sisters Iru and Eru we walked up to them and they stood up "Nana I'd like you to meet my friends this is Hinamori Ran and her sisters Miki, Su and Dia this is Hotori Kiseki this is Mashiro Kaori but everyone just calls her Kusukusu this is Fujisaki Rhythm and his sister Temeri this is Yuiki Pepe this is Souma Daichi and this is Sango Musashi" Yoru said pointing to each one as he said their names "hello I'm Nana de morcerf Yamamoto" I said to them they all waved and said hello back "alight now that everyone's here lets get this party started" Pepe shouted at that everyone stared at her with a look on their faces saying "what the heck is wrong with this chick" noticing the stares Pepe laughed uncomfortably "sorry always wanted to say that and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so" at that everyone else just shrugged and then everyone asked questions about each other so Nana could know more about them and they could learn more about her.

_**Sakura: and that's it for this chapter I don't know when the next chapter will be out though so you'll just have to wait **_


End file.
